Subject D9501
by Panda97
Summary: Where am I? All I remember is darkness. Why do I have these things on my back? Fem!America Rus/Ame This is my first fc so please don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything, but the plot**

Black that's all I saw. That's the only thing I remember. Where am I? I feel around the area im in. Cold,hard. Is it a cage? Why am I here?

"Finally she's awake," a man said.

I look up. I'm greeted with the site of a man with emerald-green eyes, messy blond hair, and the largest caterpillars I have ever saw (which wasn't much) above his eyes and wore white lab coat.

"Who the hell are you," I finally said disrupting the awkward silence beginning to build.

"I beg your pardon but a lady, especially you should give me your full respect!"

"What do you mean caterpillar brows," I retorted, earning me a glare from him.

"I have a name you bloody dolt, I am Professor Kirkland."

"Whatever," I mumbled leaning back till my back was resting against the cage wall. To make this simple it was uncomfortable. It seemed as if something was behind me. I reached behind a noticed that something was there. It was warm and soft. I traced it with my fingers. It came to a stop. I froze. It was attached to my back. It was freakin' attached to my back. I started panicking. What the hell is the meaning of this.

"Ludwig, call the others **now**."Kirkland demanded, emphasizing the last word. A masculine man with cold blue eyes and slick back blond hair, looked down on me and proceeded on what he was asked.

~Time Skip~

"What took you so long?" Bushy Brows questioned with the ever-present scowl he always wore on his face. Is it me or is this guy always in a bad mood?

"You already know it's hard enough to just get one person, image getting all the staff." Oh my god these people are always irritated aren't they.

"Ve~ why did you need us here Arthur?" A bubbly Italian with auburn hair with a curl on the side asked innocently.

"You all know on what I have worked on since the beginning of my research, don't you?" Bushy Brows newly dubbed as Artie said gesturing to the crowd in front of him. Wait since when did they get here?

"Well do you?"

I heard mostly every one murmur in agreement.

"Don't give us this shit Kirkland! Don't you remember your other test subjects. Where are they now! Their dead, none hardly any survive." Did he say that I'm just a lab rat and is supposed to be dead?! " So don't go around saying that its a success we all know that it failed!"

"That is where you are wrong." Artie said before whispering something to Ludwig. I stare at the ceiling of this cage wanting for something or someone to come out and give me all my answers. I stretch out suddenly feeling tired. Probably all the new-found information is getting to me. I found out that the objects sprouting from my back are...

(Artie's POV)

"Subject D9501 is a special hybrid, she's not only human but has avian DNA specifically from an eagle. The others failed because they weren't healthy from the beginning, they usually had a disorder or illness. She was 100% healthy increasing her chance of survival and performance. Ludwig bring her in." I look over at him and as always he follows my orders.

**Hello this is my first fanfic so reviews are greatly needed. Sorry if characters are a bit ooc but just bare with me. If you review you will earn a free unicorn that is sunshine and rainbows. Needed: a beta reader. Anyways thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~I do not own Hetalia sadly~**

I slowly opened my eyes from my deep slumber, which were then blinded by the intense light. What the hell is happening?! Lots of eyes are looking at me. Who are they?

"Heh, so you are right."

"Are you sure it's real?"

"How could it be?"

"His creations always fail!"

the once silent room burst with noise, murmurs growing louder and louder with each passing second. 'Too loud oh lord please make them all be silent!' I thought desperately while trying to block out the voices.

"Enough!" Arthur barked, "Can't you see you are all hurting her!" Can he read my mind. The bare thought of it made a shiver run up my spine. Slowly but surely the voices disappeared.

"Good you were all giving me a bloody headache." He mumbled inwardly. He then looked over me. "Are you okay?" I nodded giving him a confused look. 'Better stay alert around him he might be a mind reader' on that note I then remained obvious to what he was saying.

~Time Skip~

Finally his long dull speech ended. Thank the gods or I would have started to hallucinate. I frikin' thought that my fingers were interesting and were my friends, and don't get me started on what I was thinking of his precious fuzzy caterpillars.

"Pay attention," hissed Mr. Grumpy Pants a vein poping from his forehead. "I swear you should learn how to listen when others are speaking!"

I don't know why but this sounds familiar as if I heard it before. That's crazy, my life bearly started and I hardly know this guy... I'm still not on a first name bases with him.

"Do I knew you from somewhere? I know this might sound crazy but I think I know you." My eyes were down cast, small droplets forming at the edges of my eyes.

He seemed hesitant at first, as if remebering something grim but gave in. "No, I do not know you, we never met before," he replied, void of any emotion and not daring to give me a second glance and left the room. I streched finally noticing that I have grown stiff, being in the same position for about an hour. My feathered wings (which I realized were a golden color) hugged me giving me comfort and warmth. Why does this all feel familiar? Silent sobs shook my frame. Later my sobs turned into uncontrolable crying. I failed to notice that a tall man came in. A colossal hand rested on my shoulder. My sobs quieted down reduced to small sniffels and later to hiccups.

I slowly put my head up looking up to see a man with a kind smile on his face. He had beautiful purple eyes that shone almost entranzing me, and ash blonde hair framing his face. I stared in awe, picking up every single detail about him. Rubbing my eyes, now void of tears, he spoke.

"Why are you crying, da?"

Nothing that important really," I spoke I dont like being taked care of im the... What was I going to say? Forgetting on what I was about to say he made my train of thought crash.

"Privet, I think we have not met yet. I am Ivan Braginsky." He spoke with an innocent smile upon his face.

"My name?"

"Da!"

"Wait, why do you care? I'm just a lab rat," I spat vemon dripping on every word, "I have no name, so why bother I am nothing more than a subject, something to expriment on, so leave me alone!"

"I'm so-"

"Out!"

"Bu-"

"I said out dammit! Get out! Leave!" My finger pointing to, what I suppose was the exit.

Glancing back, he spoke in a hushed voice, for only my ears to hear, "Fine but you don't know what you got yourself into!" He said with a grin on his face as he headed out just like I instructed for him to do so. I'm alone again.

~Time Skip~

Finally desiding that it was about time to get some shut eye, I tried to get the most comfortable position that I could get being stuck in this cage. Slowly, I started to drift of into a deep slumber, reality becoming hazy as well as my vision.

I woke up in a field, with lush green grass underneath my feet. This seemed all to familiar. I went to the nearest water sorces and looked down. The child I was starring at was not me, yet every motion I did he did as well (I just assumed its a boy). He had short hair made out of gold with a cowlick and blue eyes that could put the sky to shame. I have to admit I had a few similarities to him but I have never met met him. I raised my head up, just in time for a person to come towards me. I had a sudden feeling of recognition, and without even knowing what I was doing, I was sprinting to him as fast as these short legs could take me. I stopped right in front of the man, looking up to him. His face was blurred. Suddenly the whole scene changed.

I am now on a muddy battlefield. The same man I saw at the other scene was there on the floor sobbing. Words spilled forth from my mouth. "You used to be so big." Till it faded all to black.

Raging fires licking my skin, I looked around frantically tring to find any possible exit. Breathing became harder. Finally finding an escape route, I ran intill I finally reached outside. The flames were licking a large building. Pain made itself known in my heart, clutching at my chest I notice that there is an absence of the feminime cushion. Looking for anything to make sure I'm myself I try to find anything to show what I am. I feel a sudden pain coming from my side then another and another. Finally I am on the ground beaten and there standing above me were two men with grins on their faces. I close my eyes and saw that once more the whole scene changed.

I noticed that I am yet again in a battlefield. I don't know what is happening but both sides of this war are hurting me. It feels so real, the pain I mean. A bullet dug itself on my body... I woke up startled. What was all that about? Attempting to sleep once more doze off again...

**Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, favorite, or followed love ya and you could kill me. Still need a beta.**


End file.
